


A Past Not Remembered

by Calacious



Series: Mirrors [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Danny wonders what it is that he lost of himself, how much of him Steve lost.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Mirrors [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Ficuary





	A Past Not Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lost

Danny’s lost something of himself. He knows this, even if he doesn’t know what it is that he’s lost. He can see it in the way that Steve looks at him when Steve doesn’t know Danny is watching. There’s a sadness in the man’s eyes that is underscored by a sense of loss that Danny doesn’t know how to fix. 

He searches his eyes in the mirror, trying to see what it is that Steve sees. What the other man misses in whatever it was that Danny used to be before he lost himself.

“Was I a good kisser?” Danny asks, turning away from the mirror when Steve steps into the bathroom.

Steve frowns and blinks at him, and then he closes the distance between them and presses his lips to Danny’s. “You  _ are _ a good kisser,” he says, hands lingering on Danny’s hips. It’s not an answer, and Danny sighs. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asks. 

“Nothing,” Danny says. It feels like he’s lost more than just the two years of life that he cannot recall, as well as the month and a half spent in a coma after the head injury that had stolen his memories.

He’s being ridiculous. Again. But, losing two years and roughly ninety days of your life entitles you to a bit of ridiculousness,and losing some intangible part of yourself that is always niggling at the edge of your mind, but completely untouchable is maddening. 

“You kiss the same as you did before the incident,” Steve says then, perhaps sensing Danny’s inner turmoil. “No, I take that back...” he leans back, eyes searching Danny’s face, and then he smiles. “You kiss better now.”

Danny raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. “Is that so?”

Grinning, Steve nods. 

“What’s different about my kisses now?” Danny asks, crossing his arms over his bare chest. 

He’s feeling defensive, vulnerable, but then he catches the glint in Steve’s eyes, and the way that Steve’s lips curl in a way that is teasing, and he lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He sticks to his guns, though, not letting Steve know that he’s onto him. 

“Well, for one thing,” Steve says, moving closer. “You never used to make the hair on the back of my neck stand up, or my toes curl, or...”

Danny cuts off the rest of Steve’s ridiculous rambling with a kiss that he hopes does everything that his crazy man has told him his kisses do, and more. When he pulls back, Steve is breathless, his lips are kiss-swollen and pink, and his eyes are smoldering with a promise of payback that Danny is more than eager for his lover to initiate. 

The niggling thought that Danny’s missing some important part of himself that was present before the incident, before his loss of time, is no longer at the forefront of his mind. He takes Steve’s hand, and leads him into their bedroom, and loses himself, not in a past that he cannot remember, but in the man he loves. 


End file.
